


Reckless but Necessary

by BestiaryArtistry



Category: Drawfee, Drawfee RPF, Drawga
Genre: Drawga - Freeform, Dungeons & Drawfee, F/F, Ladies Book Club, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestiaryArtistry/pseuds/BestiaryArtistry
Summary: Legzi recounts her actions in the most recent combat with the Ladies Book Club and whether her injury was truly necessary.***An attempt at a backstory/dialogue I wrote for a piece of Legzi and Ryjinah I did during 2019's Inktober. Theoretically post-campaign but pre-graduation event.





	Reckless but Necessary

It was late- much later than it should've been. Legzi staggered into the main room of the dorm, a dull ache twitching around her body. She'd gotten beaten-up pretty badly in the last combat she and the rest of the Ladies Book Club had gone into. That wasn't terribly unusual for her- the rogue had always been a touch overzealous in battle, wanting to be of use despite her lack of magic or dramatic physical strength. It had been a while since she'd received a truly major injury though.

The halfling leaned against the closed front door, staring down at her arm cradled in a simple sling. They fought a stone golem today, a big nasty one. Damaging something like that was no easy task, you couldn't just hit it and expect something to happen. Magic was what you needed. Which meant Ryjinah was kicking ass in that battle. Rah'oxah did well too, but that was hardly a surprise. Even when she was up against non-magical resistances, the eladrin was so strong that she could take enemies down anyway. Legzi... well, she hadn't been much help. Daggers and crossbow bolts couldn't do a damn thing against stone. She mostly tried to stay out of the way and distract the golem so her friends could take clear shots at it. Legzi sighed, shifting uncomfortably on her sore limbs. Her eyes flickered shut, the battle replaying in her mind.

Something went wrong. Rah'oxah managed to get herself flung away by the monster, leaving Legzi and Ryjinah to fend for themselves until she could run back over. It was weakening, Legzi could tell that much, but it wasn't likely that they'd get lucky enough hits to bring it down without her. Not with Legzi unable to contribute any damage on her own. They didn't have their healer Tiffany with them either- Demon Johnny was essentially their healer, carrying health potions within his weird pocket dimension. But he was a skull on Rox's shoulder, so they wouldn't have his help until she got back too. They needed to stay up- Ryjinah needed to stay up, her magic was their most effective weapon. Their only weapon in this moment. The golem was closer to Ryjinah, so naturally it swung for her instead of the halfling rogue. Before it even got there, Legzi could tell it was going to connect. It was going to be bad. Ryjinah wasn't going to be able to take that strike. It was obvious and if the tiefling went down... 

Her mind went blank. She remembered sprinting, crashing into the warlock, a pillar of rock slamming into her small body as she held her armored gloves in front of herself. A sharp cracking noise. Sailing through the air and blacking out before feeling the ground again. 

Legzi had woken up tasting potion, her taller friends both kneeling over her. Rah'oxah looked grim, her eyes dark and jaw set uncomfortably tight. Ryjinah's expression was markedly different- more pained, upset, her eyes fixated near the halfling's midsection. There was an intense pain in her arm and when Legzi glanced down, she saw her own cloak had been removed, messily wrapped around it, and was spattered with blood. Shakily, she went to move it, only to have the tiefling grab her wrist and firmly shake her head no. "Compound fracture, Legz," she'd said, voice clearly strained. "You don't want to look at that." Legzi didn't argue. The girls went back to campus, the golem having become a pile of melted sludge at some point during the halfling's blackout, and she got healed. It was bad enough to warrant the sling for at least a few days, absolutely no combat too. That all would've been fine if Rah'oxah and Tiffany hadn't gone and scolded Legzi for her action. It wasn't necessary, it was reckless, she had to watch out for herself in combat, not take hits for Ryjinah. Legzi tried to tell them that she'd done it because they needed the tiefling's magic to win, she knew Gina would've gone down from that, it was necessary, and that it was not because she... had a crush on Ryjinah. They needed her for that battle, it was better for Legzi to go down, that was it. They didn't seem to believe her. That was frustrating- Legzi went for a walk. A very long walk. On some level, she understood their concern- Rah'oxah's in particular. There'd been a special level of protectiveness in their friendship for years now, a different dynamic that wasn't extended to Ryjinah. Rox had a need to keep Legzi safe- physically and emotionally. Still, it'd be nice if the eladrin had accepted what she'd said. She really hadn't thrown herself in the way because of her feelings for the tiefling. It was to buy time. She'd just been the best sacrifice.

Now the short rogue was standing in the darkened dorms. She blinked, eyes adjusting. It was dark- except for the common room. A small light was on in there. That was strange. Legzi walked cautiously toward the room, glancing around and noting all the bedroom doors closed aside from her own and Ryjinah's. Her door made sense, but if Ryjinah's room was still open, that probably meant... the halfling paused in the doorway of the main room. Ryjinah's eyes flicked up from her spellbook, appearing cool and calm sitting on the couch. As if nothing was weird about her being there at this hour. That this was all perfectly normal. Legzi waited, gazing tiredly at her until the warlock sighed and made a beckoning motion with a finger. She approached the couch, hesitating a second time. Her friend had been waited for her to come back. She obviously had intentions, but of what? Would she berate Legzi too? She didn't know if she could handle that. Legzi met her gaze cautiously. Ryjinah was looking at her softly, concern and some unreadable things flickering in her yellow eyes. The tiefling patted the cushion beside her, remaining as silent as Legzi was. With only one arm to work with and tremendously drained, the halfling nearly slipped trying to climb up, but Ryjinah gently caught her and positioned her comfortably, legs resting across her lap.

There was an odd silence before the warlock placed an arm around her and spoke. "So... that was a pretty stupid thing you did today, Shortstakk." Legzi immediately ducked her head and stared away from Ryjinah, a irritated grumble in her throat. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Gina. I already got an earful from Tif and Rox." She could already feel her voice raising and something hot prickling in the corners of her eyes. "I'm an idiot, I'm reckless, I heard! Can you not-". "Hey!" The tiefling interrupted her with a laugh. "I said it was stupid, that doesn't mean I didn't appreciate it." Ryjinah reached up and brushed her fingers along the halfling's hair. Legzi breathed out slowly, releasing the tension in her neck and allowing herself to lean just a little bit into the contact. She wasn't upset at her, it was okay. They were okay. "Thanks Gina."


End file.
